


A Distraction

by What_we_are



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dark, Gore, M/M, Sex in a Car, missing scene from Madrigal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: Mike needs Jesse's help to clean up Chow's and Chris's bodies. Jesse tries to distract him from how terrible he feels about it.





	A Distraction

“I need your help with something.” 

Even over the phone, Jesse could tell something was a little bit off in Mike’s voice. 

“Can you tell me over the phone?” Jesse asked.

“Not really.” 

-

When Jesse got to the address, he went in the back door like Mike had instructed. Chow and Chris were both wrapped in plastic and duct tape and lying on the floor in the livingroom. Jesse recognized Chris from the chicken farm. He hadn’t ever said anything to Jesse, or even acknowledged him as a member of the team with a nod or anything.

Jesse had questions, but all he said was, “Good thing there’s an attached garage, huh? That’s where your car is?”

“Yep.”

Chow was heavier than he looked. They both were. You’d think between the gloves and the plastic wrapping there’d be some grip, but it was slippery. Mike tried to keep the head higher than the feet so they wouldn’t get blood and stuff all over the floor. Chris was easier because the blood gathered in the sag between them. 

While Mike tried to fit both bodies in the plastic lined trunk with the shovels, Jesse went back in the house and did as instructed. He pulled out the couch and picked up as many chunks of Chow’s skull and brains as he could. Then he used a razor knife to remove all the soiled upholstery. He put these things in a black trash bag. Then he poured bleach on the wall where there was blood splatter. He used paper towels and bleach on the floor. 

He repeated these steps to remove all remnants of Chris.

He carried the garbage bag out to the garage.

Mike had that stare of someone whose emotions had overloaded. Jesse felt bad for him. To him it was just gross, but for Mike it was different.

They added the plastic bag to the trunk. 

“Did you wipe everything down?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you go with me to bury them?” 

Jesse assumed Chris used to help him with that. 

“Yeah.”

-

They drove for a long time, past an old drop spot. Dinnertime came and went without Jesse feeling any hunger. 

Mike pulled off the road as the sun was getting low to the horizon. He turned off the ignition and the headlights. Jesse wanted so badly to make Mike feel something other than what he was feeling. He wanted to help. Cracking a joke wouldn’t work. He put a hand on Mike’s upper thigh. 

Mike didn’t react. Then he said, “We’re losing the light.”

“We can use the headlights to dig.”

“Okay then. Get in the back.” 

Blood rushed to Jesse’s cock. He took his hand from Mike’s leg and got out of the car. The desert smelled good. They’d both been keeping an eye out for all these miles, but Jesse made one more scan of the expanse around them. They were on flat ground that went on forever without so much as a fence post. The sun was still low, reddish. Hardly any time had passed even though everything had changed. 

He got in the back seat and Mike got in after him, covering him with his body. Jesse felt small. Small compared to the desert. Small compared to Mike. 

Mike kissed him. He didn’t dick around with little kisses or starting slow. He kissed him hard.

Jesse moved his leg to give Mike room to settle his hips between Jesse’s legs. For a second, Jesse thought about how he might be getting dirt from his shoe on the seat. Then Mike grinded into him, and he didn’t care about the dirt. 

Mike pushed up for a second. “Here let me close the door.” 

While Mike was sitting down to close the door, Jesse kicked off his shoes. They maneuvered around and Jesse straddled Mike, facing him. Jesse ran his hands all over Mike’s chest and arms while they kissed. Mike started to unbutton Jesse’s jeans, so Jesse slid off his lap and, after a brief struggle, removed his pants and boxer shorts. He straddled Mike again without putting any weight on him. Mike grabbed his ass in both hands and kneaded it. They couldn’t keep their mouths off of each other’s. Jesse felt the tingly beginning of beard burn. 

Mike said quietly but with authority, “Turn around.”

Jesse did. He’d had the passenger seat slid all the way back for the drive, so now he reached around and lifted the leaver to push it back. The seat back flipped way forward and Jesse steadied himself on the faux velvet. 

Jesse felt Mike’s fingers on his sugar skull tattoo. He felt Mike’s fingers in his ass crack. 

Mike put some spit on his fingertips and eased them around Jesse’s asshole in a swirling motion. 

Mike started fingering him, roughly right from the start. 

“So far, so good?” Mike asked in his low voice. 

“God yes. Oh hey, I have a condom, that’ll help, like, lubrication.”

Mike pulled his finger out. “Is it in your wallet?”

“Yeah, on the seat. Can you reach?” 

Mike rummaged around and handed Jesse the wallet. 

Jesse got it out and handed it behind him to Mike. The wallet he tossed back on the seat. 

Mike stroked himself. Jesse wanted to suck him off to get his cock hard enough. He totally would have if they were in a bed and not fuckin’ around like a couple of teenagers. But here they were and everything was too cramped. Jesse had never heard anything as sexy as the opening of that condom wrapper. It was a tiny tearing of foil noise. Presumably Mike was putting it on, but Jesse couldn’t see from this position. Mike spit in his hand and rubbed it on Jesse’s hole. Then he slid in, easy as lying. Jesse was pushed forward on the seat and Mike’s body was pressed hard against him. Mike pulled out and sat back so Jesse could control the depth and speed. 

“Sorry,” he said.

Jesse was like, “No, that felt amazing.”

He reached a hand back to located Mike’s dick. When he had it lined up, he sat back a little, lowering his weight onto it. The head went in again and Jesse held still, getting used to it. Then he lowered himself a tiny bit more and took more of it in. The front seat was out of reach like this so he gripped the handle of the door with one hand and Mike’s thigh with the other. Mike still had his clothes on which to Jesse’s mind made the whole thing hotter. 

Mike murmured into the back of his head, “Can you take it, if I bend you over again?”

Jesse’s hard cock twitched. 

“Yeah.”

Mike pushed him forward, not too hard, but not gently. Jesse’s face was up against the seat back. Mike moved in tight behind him, his shirt fabric touching Jesse’s back. Jesse could feel his heat through it. And then he got fucked with deep punishing thrusts that made him cuss. 

“JesusfuckMikeharder.”

Mike obliged. The air in the car became stuffy and smelled like sex. Jesse felt reduced to that one need, that one spot on himself, in himself. Mike breathed heavily, but didn’t say a word. He put his large hands on either side of Jesse’s head and kept heaving in deeper and deeper. He was so quiet when he came that Jesse didn’t even realize it had happened. 

Mike said, “Lay down on your back.”

Mike opened the door so they’d have somewhere to put their feet. Jesse was a little worried what the cool desert air would do to his erection, but before he finished the thought Mike had taken him in his mouth balls deep. Mike bobbed his head and took all of it in and out. He pushed Jesse’s legs open and slid a finger up his hole.

Jesse came embarrassing fast. He wasn’t sure what he said while he was orgasming. It could have been anything. Before his thoughts had really even cleared, Mike was off and out of him. He could hear Mike rustling around, zipping up his pants, getting out of the car. 

Jesse assembled himself and got out too. 

“Can I have a cigarette?” Mike asked.

Jesse took one out of the pack and handed it to him. He held the lighter for him. 

Jesse’s legs were wobbly. He lit one for himself and leaned against the car as the smoked it. 

When Mike was done with his cigarette, he popped the trunk and they got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched, and the clean up would have been harder than how I described it. There's no attached garage so they would have had to wait for night to move the bodies I guess. And Chow's head is all over a painting. Did they have to remove that too. I assume Mike always leaves a clean crime scene. He'd need a moving truck to get rid of the bloody furniture. 
> 
> And then with Lydia, how was he planing to clean that up? It would have been so much easier to kidnap her and kill her in the desert. 
> 
> Anyway. Thanks for reading.


End file.
